Remote controlled lighting systems used to control lamp position and/or brightness have wide application including use in entertainment settings, surgical settings, and retail settings. Some remote-controlled light fixtures may include a lamp secured to a track via a light fixture housing. The fixture housing may contain a lamp power supply, motors for positioning the lamp, and control electronics. A hand-held remote makes it convenient to control the lamp without the need for ladders.
However, the mechanisms and control required to enable remote control are not standard features of most light fixtures, and most manufacturers are not prepared to add remote control to their lamps. In some cases, barriers to manufacturers making such an addition include the need to invest in the re-design of light fixtures to include the control electronics and mechanisms required for remote control.